Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc (ジョーン・アーク, Jon Āku), is a fictional character and protagonist of the RWBY series. He is a former student at Beacon Academy, the leader and one of the remaining members of Team JNPR, and a member of Team RNJR. His weapon of choice is Crocea Mors, which is a sword and a sheath that can expand into a shield. The weapon was handed down in his family from his great-great-grandfather, who used it to fight in the Great War. He makes his first appearance towards the end of the first episode, "Ruby Rose", throwing up in the airship. He earned his temporary nickname, "Vomit Boy", from Ruby Rose. "It doesn't matter what we're called. As long as we're together." :—Jaune Arc, to the rest of RNJR. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Miles Luna (English), Hiro Shimono (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. Original (Volumes 1–3) He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. In Volume 1, Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. Pajamas He sleeps in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest. Post-Timeskip (Volume 4–Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, his attire is updated. He retains his black hoodie, but he now wears a modified pure white chestplate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist, similar in design to the late Pyrrha Nikos. He also now wears dark brown laced boots and a new brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist. * Hair Color: Blond * Skin Color: Pale White * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 17 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6'1" (1.85 meters) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Jaune begins as an outgoing, goofy and all-around friendly person. He treats people equally and has no problems expressing himself to strangers and bonds with them easily, showing a lot of confidence. When faced with entirely new social situations, Jaune's confidence leads to bold behavior. This can become out of hand and backfire when pursuing romance. Miles Luna, his voice actor, admitted this, saying that when Jaune tries too hard, it can cause a misunderstanding. At heart, Jaune is a kind, amiable person and means well. Jaune maintains his unselfish manner regardless of the situation, going as far as to defend Cardin Winchester, who had been blackmailing him and forcing him to do his work. A strong sense of integrity makes him willing to deliberately put himself in awkward situations, such as wearing a dress in public without a hint of embarrassment to uphold his family motto of not going back on one's word. During conversations, Jaune never contradicts himself, and while sometimes harsh, he is always honest with answers. Jaune has shown to care for his friends and the people around him, being protective of them and having a sense of responsibility as team leader. He focuses only on his teammates' well-being physically, mentally and emotionally, disregarding his own to ensure theirs. He steps forward when others threaten his friends, and he has proven himself unwilling to do something that may hurt those he cares about. At first, Jaune's family line leads to an obsession with being a hero. However, he was never formally trained like the rest of his family, causing him to lack self-esteem and assign a lot of importance to his image as a fighter. He values this image so much that he is willing to act dishonestly to achieve it- even using fake transcripts to be admitted to Beacon. The obsession makes him brash and headstrong in battle, jumping in without considering the risks and behaving predictably offensively. However, following the fall of Beacon, his personality is somewhat changed. After witnessing the aftermath of the attack on Shion, he is shown to be somewhat cynical, saying that they would arrive at Higanbana "if it's still there". He is also angry at Qrow Branwen for his involvement in Pyrrha's death, openly accusing him of using Ruby as bait. This is a completely different reaction from a year earlier when he tried to justify Cardin's bullying. Jaune appears to prefer to keep his grief to himself, as he has continued to train on his own as a way to cope with the death of Pyrrha, listening to her recordings on his scroll. This indicates a deep-seated sense of regret and guilt at not being able to save her from Cinder Fall. Jaune's good nature renders him almost incapable of comprehending the actions and personalities of people like Cinder, unable to fathom how someone can be so cold and cruel. This expression of disbelief and befuddlement at the sheer sadism of others serves to show how idealistic and noble Jaune remains despite his trials and losses, ultimately proving him to be a fundamentally humane and caring individual. Relationships Friends/Allies * Beacon Academy ** Bartholomew Oobleck * Ozpin's Group ** Ozpin ** Glynda Goodwitch ** James Ironwood ** Qrow Branwen ** Oscar Pine * Team JNPR ** Nora Valkyrie ** Pyrrha Nikos ** Lie Ren * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Weiss Schnee ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Team SSSN ** Sun Wukong ** Neptune Vasilias * Team CFVY ** Velvet Scarlatina * Atlesian Military ** Winter Schnee * Penny Polendina Family Neutral * Team CRDL ** Cardin Winchester ** Russel Thrush * Branwen Tribe ** Raven Branwen Rivals Enemies * Salem's Faction ** Salem ** Tyrian Callows ** Hazel Rainart ** Cinder's Faction *** Cinder Fall *** Emerald Sustrai *** Mercury Black *** Roman Torchwick Powers and Abilities Despite not having it unlocked prior to the Beacon initiation, Pyrrha Nikos has noted in "The Emerald Forest" that Jaune possessed a lot of Aura. This has proved useful over the course of the series as his lack of experience caused him to be hit frequently. During the initiation, Jaune demonstrates the skills to be an adaptable leader, being willing and able to coordinate with allies while under pressure, such as when a Death Stalker attempts to knock down the bridge his future team stands on. Although he does not have much skill in fighting, he has much more physical strength than would be expected. Although not nearly at the level of his teammate Nora Valkyrie, he is strong enough to hold back the Nuckleavee Grimm for a few seconds, as well as lock swords with Cinder Fall and not budge. Powers Abilities Leadership Jaune's most remarkable feature is his natural leadership. He shows these skills, quickly grasping the tactical situation, forming plans to work according to their advantages and counter possible threats. He's very aware of the capabilities of his team and is able to properly coordinate them into achieving feats that can give them the upper hand during an encounter. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Jaune's Semblance was first seen in "Forever Fall, Pt.2". When Cardin attempted to punch him, he visibly winces while Jaune remains unscathed and surprised by the turn of events. Miles Luna has described this as Jaune using his Semblance to amplify his Aura cloak to block Cardin's punch. Based on this, it can be inferred that Jaune is capable of amplifying his own Aura to enhance his defensive capabilities. In "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Jaune's Semblance activates for the first time, showing he has the power to heal Weiss Schnee's near-fatal wound inflicted by Cinder. This ability of his is rather quite strong, able to repair and seal several inches of impaled bone, skin, organs, and muscle tissue while preventing death from exsanguination. In "Downfall", further details of his Semblance are elaborated upon, as he was not actually "healing" Weiss, just amplifying her Aura enough to heal her wound. His abnormally high Aura reserves are apparently sufficient enough to completely restore Weiss' depleted reserves at no significant risk to himself. Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Jaune's lack of experience has remained an ongoing problem for him throughout the volumes. Despite his noticeable improvement, evidenced by the speed with which he slays an Ursa in each of the first 3 volumes, Jaune is always the person on Team JNPR that contributes the least in terms of physical feats, much to his frustration. His frustration has lead him to recklessly charge enemies when engaging them in single combat, which has gotten him defeated in a spar with Cardin, and nearly got Jaune to lose all his Aura against an Ursa during the events of "Forever Fall". Jaune appears to have taken efforts to improve upon these weaknesses in the months since the fall of Beacon, as evidenced in "Remembrance" when he trains using an instruction video sent to him by the late Pyrrha Nikos. His fighting stance is more composed and his sword swings are shown to be so strong that their force causes gusts of wind to blow through the air several meters in front of him. He's also shown to be strong enough to hold up Tyrian as he had clung onto his shield, and then later have blocked a Nuckelavee's front legs and hold his ground for a few seconds. Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Crocea Mors In contrast to Ruby, Jaune's weapon was not designed or made by him. It is instead a family heirloom that was passed down from his great-great-grandfather, who used it in the Great War, called Crocea Mors. Crocea Mors is composed of a simple arming sword whose sheath unfolds into a heater shield for protection. Post-timeskip, it adopts the same style of his armor and has the symbol of Pyrrha's headpiece. Jaune can combine the sword and shield of his modified Crocea Mors to form a more powerful blade whose edge is lined with metal from Pyrrha's weapon, Miló and Akoúo̱. Crocea Mors upgrades by having its sword placed into the sheath as the sheath folds inward, forming a second, stronger blade around the sword. It was used against the Nuckelavee and was noticeably more effective than Jaune's lone sword. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Not much is stated about Jaune's background. It is known that he comes from a lineage of Huntsmen, and mentions that his great-great grandfather, from whom he inherited Crocea Mors, fought in the Great War. He also mentions that he grew up with seven sisters. He also took several camping trips on Anima with his family during his childhood. Synopsis ''RWBY'' Before the Timeskip Welcome to Beacon While the new students of Beacon Academy are in the airship, Jaune is on the verge of vomiting because of his motion sickness. While Yang Xiao Long wonders whom they will meet at Beacon, Ruby Rose comments that she hopes they are better than Vomit Boy, referring to Jaune. Ruby freaks out at Yang, noting that Jaune's vomit is on her shoes before frantically telling her to get away and Yang repeatedly saying how gross it is. Shortly after landing, Jaune is the first off the ship and quickly finds a place to throw up. Later he helps Ruby up from the ground and Ruby bluntly reminds him of his drama on the airship ("Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"). He accompanies her on a brief walk through the school grounds, where the duo awkwardly try to start a conversation but still end up warming up to each other. They show each other their weapons, but end up getting lost because each one thought the other knew where they were going. Ruby and Jaune somehow find their way into the welcoming ceremony room with the rest of the students, where Ruby leaves Jaune to return to Yang, offering a brief apology. Jaune comments on where to find "another nice, quirky girl to talk to." Pyrrha Nikos is seen in the background, looking at him while he walks on. He reappears briefly after the welcoming speech, when Weiss Schnee mockingly points to him in her conversation with Ruby and Yang. Later that night when all the students are preparing to sleep, Jaune walks into the room in his onesie pajamas, earning a somewhat repulsed response from Yang. Beacon Academy Initiation Jaune wanders through the locker room, exclaiming that his locker number was too high (and hinting that he may have forgotten where he put his belongings). He soon comes across Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos, and starts hitting on Weiss in an attempt to form a team with her, and pointedly ignoring Pyrrha. However, when Pyrrha says that teams are composed of four people, Jaune turns around and tries to flirt with her too. Weiss interrupts the two, and tells Jaune about how renowned Pyrrha is, which means nothing to him until she mentions that Pyrrha is shown on Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Boxes. Jaune realizes that she is out of his league, but brightens up once more when Pyrrha exclaims that Jaune would actually make a good leader. This brings his confidence back and he asks Weiss if she would like to join Team Jaune. Weiss becomes nervous and asks Pyrrha to throw Miló at Jaune, pinning him to a wall. The two girls leave, leading Ruby and Yang to approach Jaune, who is slumped on the ground. He complains that he doesn't know where he went wrong, since his dad told him that all girls look for is confidence. Ruby helps him up, supporting him as they walk out of the locker room. Shortly afterwards, all of the new students are seen again on the Beacon Cliff while Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch brief them on their initiation. However, Jaune raises his hand and asks how to land safely, even as the other students are getting catapulted into the air. Ozpin bluntly and coldly responds to his questions until Jaune is launched into the sky mid-sentence. He is seen flailing in the air alongside the other first-years, who are all gliding gracefully towards the Emerald Forest. Pyrrha spots him using her hunting rifle's scope, pins him to a tree from a distance using her weapon's javelin mode. Jaune can be heard in the distance thanking her for the save. When Weiss tries to ignore Ruby in the hopes of finding a better option for a teammate, she runs into the still-pinned Jaune. Obviously uninterested in partnering with him, Weiss turns around and decides to go with Ruby instead, leaving him hanging both literally and figuratively. Pyrrha eventually finds him, sarcastically asking Jaune if there is still room on "his" team. Despite the jab, the two become partners. Pyrrha and Jaune continue into the forest when Jaune hears a gunshot and Pyrrha notes that the others have met the Grimm. She pushes back a branch that flies back and hits Jaune in the face, cutting his cheek. Pyrrha apologizes, but asks why he didn't use his Aura to protect himself. Jaune doesn't understand what Aura is, but after Pyrrha explains it to him, he comes to the conclusion that it is like a force field. Pyrrha uses her own Aura to unlock Jaune's. With his Aura activated, Jaune's cheek is healed in a flash. Pyrrha comments that he has a rather significant amount of it. Jaune and Pyrrha come across a cave with ancient drawings on it. Jaune believes it to be the temple and the two go in. Jaune makes a torch to light the way, but Pyrrha starts to doubt that the cave is the temple. Jaune trips and drops the torch in the water, plunging them into darkness. Jaune sees a large glowing object and grabs it, thinking it is one of the relics they are supposed to find. When he does grab it, it lifts him into the air and is revealed to be the stinger of a Death Stalker, causing Jaune to let out a loud yell that Yang mistakes for a girl's scream. The scorpion proceeds to charge out of the cave and swings its tail wildly, with Jaune still holding on and asking Pyrrha for help. Pyrrha tells him to hang on, but he is instantly launched into the air and wide into the forest. Jaune flies towards the abandoned temple and crashes into Ruby (who was also falling from the sky), causing them both to be stuck in a tree. Later, Jaune notices Weiss falling from the sky. He jumps and catches her, starting to flirt with her, but realized he hasn't thought of a landing strategy. This causes them both to plummet to the ground, with Jaune being used as Weiss' landing pad. He flees to some ruins with the other initiates, with the Death Stalker chasing them, now accompanied by a Nevermore. After another monster destroys the bridge, separating the initiates, Jaune notes that those on the other side need help, but can't make the jump. Without warning, Nora Valkyrie decides to use part of the bridge as a catapult to launch Jaune over. Jaune begins fighting the Death Stalker, but has a hard time breaking its exoskeleton. After Lie Ren launches some attacks, Jaune notices the monster's tail is weakened and orders Pyrrha to sever the stinger, allowing Nora to deliver the finishing blow. He is later appointed leader of Team JNPR. Manga Jaune is briefly seen in the first chapter of the manga, being thrown into Team RWBY's table by Cardin Winchester in the Beacon Academy food halls. Start of Classes Shortly after Team RWBY rushes off for class, Jaune is briefly seen with his team sticking their heads out the door of their room. However, due to lack of balance, he falls along with Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. He starts running with his team following behind him after realizing they are all late to class. Jaune is present in Peter Port's class with Team RWBY. He comments on Weiss' attitude shortly after she defeats the Boarbatusk. He is the only member of Team JNPR shown to be in the class. Jaune fights against Cardin in an exhibition duel to demonstrate how to effectively use aura. Cardin taunts Jaune and easily defeats him. Before he's crushed by Cardin's weapon, Glynda Goodwitch stops the fight. She advises Jaune to train his Aura and use his Scroll in battle in order to gauge his chances in combat. Jaune is left depressed because of the one-sided fight. Later at the cafeteria, Team JNPR and RWBY are eating lunch together. Jaune is seen to be distracted, causing Pyrrha and Ruby to show concern about him. Pyrrha comments about Jaune being bullied by Cardin since the first week of school, but Jaune waves it off by saying Cardin is only making practical jokes. However, he is reminded of all the times he has been bullied by Cardin, such as opening his shield in a doorway, launching him in a locker, and knocking his books out of his hands. Pyrrha tries to get him to ask for help before Nora suggests breaking Cardin's legs. Jaune tells them that he's okay and proceeds to leave the table before he notices Velvet Scarlatina being bullied by Cardin. After Jaune leaves the room still depressed, Cardin is seen watching him and smiling as he leaves. Jaune is seen sleeping in a history class, in which Bartholomew Oobleck is the professor. After Cardin flicks a piece of paper at him, Jaune wakes up in the exact moment when Professor Oobleck made a question. Oobleck asks Jaune in excitement to answer him. Pyrrha tries to help Jaune via mimed cues, but Jaune misreads her clues and answers wrongly. Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha are forced to answer the question, both girls insulting Cardin along with giving the correct answer. Afterwards, Oobleck has the two boys stay a few minutes after class and assigns them readings. On the way out of the classroom, Cardin shoves Jaune to the floor. Pyrrha helps him up and takes him outside, where she offers to help him become a better fighter, but Jaune points out that she is saying he isn't good enough. Jaune eventually confesses to Pyrrha that he lied to get into Beacon by using fake transcripts. This upsets her, but he angrily goes on to say that he wants to be a hero like his father, grandfather, and great grandfather; and that he was tired of always being the "lovable idiot" and the "damsel in distress". Pyrrha insists on helping him but is rejected by an angry and vulnerable Jaune. She leaves, hurt. Cardin, who overheard their conversation from his room, states that Jaune's secret is safe with him as long as Jaune does whatever Cardin says. Some time later, Jaune is seen outside of his dorm room, listening in on his teams discussion about him being distant. Ruby startles him, asking where Jaune has been lately. Jaune admits that he messed up, mentioning that Cardin "has him on a leash" and that Pyrrha isn't talking to him. He states that it was a mistake for him to have come to Beacon and that he's a failure. Ruby denies his claim, stating that, while he may have been a failure in the past, he is now a leader and has a responsibility to his team first and foremost and that he is not allowed to be a failure any longer. The next day, Jaune is seen trailing behind teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL, his arms laden with suitcases and jars. As the students disperse to gather tree sap, he is pulled aside by Cardin, and forced to gather the sap on his own while team CRDL lounges around. Once done, Cardin reveals his plan to get revenge on Pyrrha for humiliating him in class, by using the sap and the Rapier Wasps that he had Jaune gather the previous night to attack her. He orders Jaune to throw the jar of sap at Pyrrha, but Jaune refuses, instead throwing the jar at Cardin. Cardin angrily grabs Jaune. Soon after, Jaune is seen being brutally beaten by his tormentor. Cardin threatens to reveal his secret, but Jaune retorts that he doesn't care because he won't to let anyone hurt his team. Angered by this, Cardin attempts to punch Jaune once more. In that instant, Jaune somehow unleashes his Aura, causing Cardin to hurt his hand upon contact. Soon, a large Ursa appears and begins to attack Cardin. While Cardin's team runs away, Jaune saves Cardin's life and begins to fight the Ursa alone. Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby soon arrive to see Jaune in a stalemate against the Ursa before Pyrrha uses her Semblance briefly to help Jaune block an attack from the Ursa, allowing Jaune to decapitate it. Jaune, having become more confident after the fight, helps Cardin to his feet and tells him to never threaten his team or friends again before leaving Cardin, who's shocked and begins to respect Jaune, ashamed for his actions. After the field trip, Jaune returns to where Pyrrha took him outside, where he's confronted by Pyrrha. He apologizes to her for his attitude and for yelling at her, for which she forgives him. Before they leave the roof, Jaune asks if she will still train him, but he understands if he now doesn't deserve it. However, Pyrrha pushes him and explains he needs to improve his stance, accepting his request and reconciling their relationship. Beginning the Second Semester While in the dining hall, Jaune takes part in a food fight between his team and Team RWBY. He grabs a watermelon and does a front flip in order to make it go farther, but he is quickly taken out when Yang hits him with a pair of turkeys being used as gauntlets. He manages to get up later, but him and his team are quickly finished by Ruby's final attack, covering them in food and soda. However, they all have a good laugh after Glynda enters the room and puts everything back in place. Some time later, Jaune is seen alongside his team reading books in the library with the exception of him reading a comic book and Nora sleeping. Noticing, Pyrrha takes Jaune's comic book away and gives him a book to read, much to his displeasure. At that same moment, Team RWBY is playing a board game, and he asks if he can play. Ruby denies him because they already have four players and because Weiss doesn't trust him to have tactical skills. Jaune states that Pyrrha thinks otherwise. Jaune tells her that she can trust him with her turn, just like he was trusted to keep Blake's Faunus heritage a secret. Pyrrha stops him before he says "Faunus". As he prepares to return to his team's seating area, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrive. He gets somewhat jealous upon Neptune and Weiss introducing themselves to one another. Sometime later, Jaune knocks at the door of Team RWBY and stands outside holding a guitar. Weiss opens the door to find Jaune singing to her, and she slams the door on him. When Jaune pleads to Weiss that he's not going to sing again, Weiss opens the door. Jaune asks Weiss out while singing, only to be rejected by Weiss. Later on, Pyrrha and Jaune are seen sparring on the roof of the dormitory and soon finish their spar. Pyrrha offers to move on to his Aura training, but he rejects it. Pyrrha, noticing that he's feeling down, assumes that he is disheartened by the fact that he hasn't discovered his Semblance yet. Jaune tells her that it's something stupid, and she asks him what's wrong. Jaune tells her about how Weiss shot him down when he asked her out. She states that there's plenty of other people Jaune could go with. However, Jaune responds that Pyrrha probably has guys swarming over her. She states that isn't the case, and Jaune, not believing her, walks off saying he's probably gonna wear a dress to prom if Pyrrha doesn't get a date. Back in JNPR's dorm room, Jaune seeks out Ren's advice on girls even after admitting he doesn't know Ren at all. He mentions that though Weiss is cold, she's also incredible, and he's absolutely head over heels for her. At that moment, Pyrrha walks in and tells him to go tell Weiss what he'd just said to his team. Spurred on by this, Jaune leaves to go find Weiss. However, before he can speak to her, he witnesses Weiss asking Neptune to the dance. Disheartened, Jaune drops the Tulip he brought Weiss on the ground, and leaves. On the night of the dance, Jaune is seen alongside Ruby sharing a drink. When Jaune brings up to point on Weiss' date, Ruby informs him that she came alone, and in turn, this frustrates Jaune because of how Neptune turned her down, but before he can say anything to him, he heads to a balcony to talk with Pyrrha, whom informs that she doesn't have a date for the dance and when Jaune asks why, she tells him that because of her status as a celebrity and title at Mistral, it has put her on a pedestal and given her the image of being unattainable, leaving her unable to make friends, and leaving her lonely most of her life. Pyrrha tells Jaune that the reason she likes him is because of how honest, kind and friendly he has been with her, and because of that she has made friends. Pyrrha lastly says that she would have liked to been his date and leaves, leaving Jaune alone. After this, Neptune arrives at the balcony and the two engage in a conversation, where Jaune finds out that Neptune rejected Weiss' invite to the dance because he himself can't dance, in which disappoints Jaune and remarks on how dumb it is. However, Jaune points out certain things about Neptune, such as being too cool and toying with girls, but informs that he does like Weiss, despite the fact he doesn't know her too well. However, Jaune passes the advice given to him by Pyrrha and tells him to talk with Weiss, which Neptune says he will, and the two share a fist punch. Jaune later reappears at the dance in a dress, much to the laughter of everyone and Pyrrha's shock. After telling her he is a man of his word, Jaune asks Pyrrha to dance, to which she happily agrees. He surprises her with his dancing skills—a result of him having seven sisters. Alongside his team, they engage in a group dance. The following day, after the dance, Jaune is seen with his team attending Ozpin's speech, and sees off Team RWBY on their mission at Mountain Glenn. Prior to dawn the next morning, Jaune is awaken in bed by an abrupt call from Ruby on his Scroll. When he answered however, it consisted of only six seconds of screeching static, concerning Jaune from then to when he and his team reached the platform to embark on their own mission later at dawn. As he shared his concerns with his teammates, to which they try to reassure him Ruby and her team are probably fine, sirens blare across Vale accompanied by a chimney of smoke in the middle of the city. Reacting, Jaune abruptly changed Team JNPR's mission and ordered his team and the pilot of the bullhead carrying them towards the center of the city. As each member arrives at the center of the city to find it overrun by Grimm, with Team RWBY fending at the plaza, Team JNPR engages the Grimm. Jaune sarcastically remarks on who will be first, only to have an Ursa drop behind him. At first, Jaune slowly distances himself from the Ursa in a panic, but shortly regroups himself and furiously strikes the Ursa, defeating it. After the Grimm have been vanquished by Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, along with other students and staff of Beacon, Jaune and his team congratulate each other for a successful fight and return to the academy. Vytal Festival Tournament Jaune and his team share a meal with Team RWBY at the fairgrounds where Jaune eats more than he could take and ends up with stomach ache, prompting him to put his head to the table. When Nora indirectly insults his skill, he notes that she is not wrong to say any of that. After finishing their meal, Jaune and his team are called to attend the next match. Team JNPR's first match in the Vytal Festival tournament is against Team BRNZ of Vacuo's Shade Academy. After a brief melee in the center of the arena, Team JNPR is quickly pinned down by May Zedong, Team BRNZ's sniper, who has taken cover in the trees on the opposite end of the battlefield. Jaune tells Ren to distract BRNZ's sniper, which he does reluctantly. As Ren distracts the sniper and Nora scales a mountain to harness an incoming electrical storm's energy with her Semblance, Jaune and Pyrrha take on Brawnz Ni and Roy Stallion in hand-to-hand combat. During the battle, he deflects some of Roy's thrown buzzsaw attacks, prompting Team RWBY, who is watching on the sidelines, to comment on how much he has improved. Jaune and Pyrrha later cooperate to block one of May's shots intended for Nora, by launching Pyrrha up into the air with Jaune's shield. After Nora unleashes a devastating attack on Team BRNZ, destroying May's cover and landing an explosive hammer blow to the other three, Jaune attempts to finish the match by calling out team attacks, with "Flower Power" for Ren and Nora and "Arkos" for himself and Pyrrha. However, his team doesn't understand his instructions, to his great frustration. Ren is especially confused as to how he is expected to bring "a flower", and how this constitutes a combat tactic. Nora suggests that he bring "flour, like in baking". Jaune attempts to explain to Pyrrha that "Arkos" is "that thing, where we take our shields", but she is still unsure. Jaune becomes increasingly dejected when she expresses doubt and hesitation, construing this as her not liking his work. Exasperated, Jaune simply has Nora hit Team BRNZ with her hammer, which she does, knocking them clear out of the arena and winning the match. Later he is present as a spectator at the matches between Emerald, Mercury Black, Coco and Yatsuhashi, Weiss Yang, Neon and Flynt and Yang and Mercury. Before Pyrrha's singles round fight, Jaune senses her distraught nature and suggests the team go outside instead of offer Pyrrha a way to train for the fight. He later finds Pyrrha sitting against the exterior wall of the school library. He offers her cotton candy as an offering of goodwill. He sits next to her and opens her to more of his personal life, saying Pyrrha puts more trust and faith in him than even his parents did. As Pyrrha aims to encourage him, he catches her off guard by putting his hand on top of hers. Jaune tells Pyrrha he knows how she is feeling, and he asks how he can help. Pyrrha says he need not do anything more, and she rests her head on his shoulder. She is still troubled by a thought, however, and asks for Jaune's advice on her and her destiny. She elaborates that she knows her destiny is to become as strong of a Huntress as possible, and Jaune believes she should choose to take the challenge of immediate powers as one. Pyrrha reacts by gasping at his bold statement and telling him to keep his distance. Unaware of what Jaune insinuated, he approaches Pyrrha. She pushes him away and uses her Semblance out of control, pinning him by his armor to the library's wall. Pyrrha runs away, leaving Jaune to contemplate what he said. That evening, he is present at Amity Colosseum to watch Pyrrha's match against Penny Polendina, where he witnesses Pyrrha accidentally rip her opponent apart. He is also present when Cinder Fall gives her speech to the world. The Battle of Beacon Jaune is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of this Grimm attack on Vale. As a Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium, he drops into the fighting area to help Pyrrha. His weapon is among those that fly to the floating arena in rocket-propelled lockers. After the lockers damage the Nevermore and it is eventually defeated, he tells Pyrrha that the person who hijacked the broadcast and spoke is responsible for Penny's destruction. He and many other Huntsmen and Huntresses in training run to the exit of the Colosseum where they encounter General Ironwood. He tells the group that they could either fight the horde of Grimm or flee to safety. Ironwood leaves in a dropship, and Jaune suggests they take an airship to Beacon to fight the Grimm. Upon arrival, Pyrrha sees Ozpin at the base of the CCT and heads towards him. Jaune follows her. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ozpin go to the vault below Beacon. Jaune asks what the place is, and Pyrrha tells him. He wonders how she could know. When they get to the life support machines at the opposite ends, Ozpin tells Jaune to stand guard. Pyrrha chooses to enter a pod so that Amber's Aura can be transferred to her, and Ozpin apologizes to Jaune for the latter's potential loss of friend. The Aura transfer begins, and Jaune and Ozpin look up at the tubes through which the Aura travels to Pyrrha. In the middle of the transfer, Cinder Fall shoots an arrow that pierces Amber's heart. This kills the former Maiden, and Cinder receives Amber's remaining half of the powers. Ozpin tells Pyrrha and Jaune to leave, for they cannot fight a Maiden by themselves. He tells Pyrrha to get Ironwood, Qrow and Glynda to come to the vault, and she leaves to do so with Jaune. After fleeing the CCT, Jaune attempts to call Glynda on his Scroll before he asks Pyrrha what is going on. Once he realizes that Cinder is still on the tower, he attempts to stop Pyrrha from going there. Pyrrha kisses him and shoves him into locker which she programs to head to Vale, forcing him to let her fight Cinder. Jaune later desperately calls Weiss and Ruby, appealing to them to save Pyrrha. After that, he smashes his Scroll and breaks down in despair. After the incident, Jaune, Nora and Ren visit Ruby in Patch as the four of them begin an unexpected journey to Haven Academy in Mistral, investigating the conspiracy behind the fall of Vale. Along the way, they stop at Summer's Gravestone for Ruby to pay her respects to Summer Rose. During the Timeskip Months later, while still on the road to Haven, a nearby village comes under attack by Grimm. Ruby is the first to respond, but Jaune, Nora and Ren quickly rush to assist her. After the Timeskip Journey to Haven Some time later Jaune and the others make their way to Anima and help a village with killing a Geist in exchange for new armor for Jaune, a modified Crocea Mors, and some supplies. They move on to Shion in the hopes of booking an airship ride to Haven. When they arrive at Shion, they are all shocked to find it destroyed. In search of survivors, they find a severely wounded Huntsman, who tells them that bandits attacked the village, and the panic attracted the Grimm. Jaune and Ruby try to think of the best way to save the Huntsman, but he quickly succumbs to his wounds. Jaune becomes distraught from losing yet another life. Later, while the others sleep, Jaune stays up to practice using a training video created by Pyrrha, unaware that Ruby was briefly watching him. Later he and the group travel to a village named Higanbana in order to stay at the village inn. Jaune has low hopes of the town still standing, but he is assured by Ruby and Ren that it is very large and well defended. He ponders why they haven't encountered any Grimm yet, not knowing that Ruby's uncle, Qrow Branwen, has been protecting them from Grimm attacks. After their stay in Higanbana, Jaune and the group continue on their journey to Haven and discover the abandoned village of Oniyuri. It is there that Tyrian Callows, who has been assigned to capture Ruby, attacks them. Along with the others, Jaune attempts to defend Ruby, and somehow manages to capture Tyrian's interest. The group is quickly overwhelmed by Tyrian, but just as Tyrian is about to land a critical strike on Ruby, Qrow appears and defends her from the attack. After some small talk, Tyrian and Qrow begin to battle. Jaune tries to join the battle after Ruby joins it, but is held back by Ren. Tyrian is forced to flee after Ruby cuts off his tail. Jaune asks Qrow why someone would be after Ruby. Jaune and the others are informed about the existence of the Maidens, the story of the two brother gods and the situation at Haven Academy. The next morning he is there to witness that Tyrian managed to poison Qrow with his stinger. He helps Ruby carry him on a makeshift stretcher while they continue on, hoping to find help. A fork in the road leads to a difficult choice and Team RNJR splits. While Ren and Nora continue the mountainous path to Mistral that would be far too difficult for carrying Qrow, Jaune and Ruby continue on a flatter path that leads to the reportedly destroyed town of Kuroyuri. Jaune and Ruby are unable to locate medical supplies for Qrow in Kuroyuri, and Ruby apologizes to Jaune for having him, Ren and Nora her journey. Jaune encourages her, saying she gave them the courage to follow her. When their companions return to them, Jaune hears the footsteps of the Nuckelavee and asks his friends if they heard the noise. Soon after, they engage the Nuckelavee in battle, during which Jaune reveals Crocea Mors' upgrade and assists in pinning down the Nuckelavee so that Ren can slay it. The smoke that results from the Nuckelavee's disintegration draws the attention of pilots from Mistral who were on patrol, and the group is transported to the city of Mistral, where Qrow receives medical care and they find a place to stay. Ren and Nora join Jaune in sitting in quiet remembrance of lost loved ones in his room. In Mistral Jaune, along with Qrow and the rest of Team RNJR, meets Leonardo Lionheart, headmaster of Haven Academy. He learns of the connection between the Maidens and the Relics through the subsequent conversation. He is also keen to learn more information about Cinder, Mercury and Emerald, who supposedly came from Haven, and is angrily disappointed at there being nothing. Later, he opens the door to Oscar Pine, who introduces himself as also being Professor Ozpin. Jaune is present as Oscar gives Ozpin control of his body and the former headmaster reveals the true nature of his being as a soul and memories transferred into Oscar after a long line of succession. Ozpin plans to train Jaune and the rest of his team, citing Jaune's locked Semblance, so they can best ensure the safety of the Relic of Knowledge. Jaune, Oscar, and the rest of Team RNJR train outside. After Ozpin finishes teaching Oscar and Ruby as they spar, Jaune grows concerned of his still locked Semblance. Ozpin comforts him and his team, saying their journeys are far from over. On another day, Team RNJR prepares dinner for the Huntsmen Qrow is supposed to gather, with Jaune setting the table. Later, he watches with Ren and Nora as Ruby unexpectedly reunites with Yang and Weiss. The six students then enjoy a ramen dinner together, with Jaune lamenting about losing the map during the journey to Haven. Afterwards, the students catch up with Ozpin and Qrow on what Weiss and Yang learned from Raven Branwen . Upon finding out that Ozpin gave the Branwens the ability to turn into birds, Jaune is clearly angry that the Headmaster is keeping more secrets. Yet when Ozpin offers the students a chance to leave the battle against Salem, Jaune shows no desire of leaving, and even asks what their next move is. The Battle of Haven On the night of the full moon, Jaune travels with Qrow, Oscar and his classmates to Haven to meet with Lionheart. However, the headmaster leads an ambush with Raven Branwen and Salem's faction. As Cinder proclaims the accomplishments of her faction, Jaune angry yells at her as to why she can smile after murdering many people and says he will make her pay for the Fall of Beacon. When Cinder mockingly asks him who he is, Jaune loses control and attacks her, starting the battle between the heroes and villains. Cinder continually outplays him, and he yells for her to stop messing with his head. When they charge at each other, Ruby momentarily unleashes the powers of her silver eyes, causing Cinder to drop to her knees in pain. Jaune thrusts his sword at Cinder, managing only to chip a piece of her mask. After Cinder pins him to the ground, Jaune says his death will be worth it if he can buy his allies time, for they are the ones who matter. However, he can only watch as Cinder tries to prove him wrong by impaling Weiss. Jaune quickly rushes to Weiss side with Ren, but they are unable to help Weiss as she is slowly dying. As Jaune tearfully begs for Weiss not to die, he subconsciously unlocks his Semblance and heals Weiss. When Ruby later wakes up, she has Jaune continue to treat Weiss while Nora covers for him. As the battle continues, Jaune discusses with Nora about his Semblance. He concludes that he is not healing Weiss, but using his own Aura to amplify hers. He is also not worried about running out of Aura, as Pyrrha once told him that he has a lot of it. Upon seeing Ren overpowered by Hazel Rainart, Jaune urges Nora to go and help their teammate while he resumes tending to Weiss. Eventually, Weiss makes a full recovery and rejoins the battle, much to Jaune's relief. Jaune rejoins the battle by protecting Ren and Nora from enemy fire as they have become completely exhausted. Later, he watches happily with his friends as Team RWBY share a hug of reunion. Battles Canon * Team JNPR vs. Death Stalker (Won) * Jaune Arc vs. Cardin Winchester (Lost) * Jaune Arc and vs. Roman Torchwick and Henchmen (Won) * Team JNPR vs. Team RWBY (Lost) * Huntsmen vs. Grimm (Won) * Team JNPR vs. Team BRNZ (Won) * Students vs. Nevermore (Won) * Students vs. Grimm, White Fang and AK-200s (Removed from combat) * Team RNJR vs. Geist (Won) * Team RNJR and Qrow Branwen vs. Tyrian Callows (Won) * Team RNJR vs. Nuckelavee (Won) * Jaune Arc vs. Cinder Fall (Lost) Non-Canon Events Canon * Beacon Academy Initiation * Beacon Dance * 40th Vytal Festival * Battle of Beacon * Battle of Haven Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology "Jaune" is the French word for yellow. External links * Jaune Arc Wikipedia * Jaune Arc RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Jaune alludes to Joan of Arc. For more information on this allusion, as well as other choices the creators made for this character, see Jaune Arc/Behind the Scenes. * During "The Stray", it is shown that, before he modified his sword, it was nearly identical to the one wielded by the man on the statue in front of Beacon Academy. * Foreshadowing his skills as an adept dancer, before Volume 2 started, Monty uploaded a video of Jaune dancing to his Facebook. *At the RTX Australia 2016 RWBY Panel, Jaune's Skype username was "I <3YellowSnow". Category:Humans Category:Males Category:RWBY Universe Characters